Dealing with Funblockers
by inspiring-light-23
Summary: The boys are having fun until the hard time where he needs to not let his parents down by not listening to their funblocking "request" comes for one of them. Reita, Ruki, Aoi & Uruha from The GazettE (I don't own them) Oneshot (LJ format)


Title: Dealing with funblockers

Author: inspiring_light

Rate: PG

Warnings: Use of real names. Not beta reader for this one since it's kinda late right now… I just hope I haven't done many mistakes.

Genre: Slice of life with a tiny bit of drama and a taste of humour. (Don't ask how I managed to combine these three, I have no idea.)

Summary: The boys are having fun until the hard time where he needs to not let his parents down by not listening to their funblocking "request" comes for one of them.

Disclaimers: I only own the story.

Comments: Some of the things that happen in this story are real since I had to deal with a similar situation tonight, I wrote this story because I wanted to express my… disappointment in some way since my funblocking parents wouldn't listen to me. So here is the result of the funblock I had to deal with. Lucky for Akira, he didn't have to walk home, wearing high heels as I did. Ok, after complaining and getting or your nerves, I must apologize and let you read the story. I hope you'll like it!

* * *

Dealing with funblockers

A group of teenagers was walking down the busy street, they seemed to be in a good mood, they were laughing about something one of them had said earlier. That was until one of the boys looked at his watch. When he saw what time it was, he stopped laughing and let out a sigh. He had to go or else his parents wouldn't let him stay out with his friends another night, not even at his birthday. It wasn't even late, just eleven o'clock, not even midnight and, considering the fact that they lived in a small town, his parents shouldn't worry that much, he wasn't a baby, he was seventeen for gods' sake! Plus it was his best friend's birthday, he ought to be there with him and the rest of the gang.

"Um… guys…?" He mumbled, not really wanting to ruin his friends' mood with what he had to say but there was no way he could stay out with them longer and it would be extremely rude if he just left.

His friends turned and looked at him, understanding what was going on the instant they saw that familiar, sorry expression on their friend's face. After all it wasn't the first time Akira had to go home early, that happened every time they went out…

"You need t go, right…?" The younger of them asked, already knowing the answer.

Akira looked down, he didn't like that at all but he had to do it if he wanted to avoid getting grounder until he turned eighteen or worse until he left to go to college.

"Unfortunately yes" He said. "At least this time I got to stay out one more hour. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, it is. I was just hoping you could stay a bit longer, you know, just for half an hour or so…" His friend told him.

"Well, I could try to convince my mother to let me stay a bit longer but I don't think I'll succeed, you know my parents Taka, they think that I'm still seven instead of seventeen years old…" Akira said, looking a bit frustrated as he pulled out his cell phone.

He called his mother and waited for her to answer but she didn't, so he tried again. Once, twice, three more times, but his tries were fruitless, so he gave up with a sigh.

"She's not answering?" Takanori asked, even though he knew he was stating the obvious in the form of a question.

"No…" Akira said. "I'm sorry Taka but I have to go…"

Just then, his cell phone began to ring. He shot a quick glance at the screen, checking the caller's ID and finding out that his mother was the one calling him. Well, maybe he wasn't so unlucky tonight after all. He answered the phone, hoping to get a positive answer and spend some more time with his friends.

"_Hey honey, what is it? Do you want me to come pick you up?"_ His mother's voice reached him through the device. She sounded like she was in a good mood so, maybe he stood a chance tonight after all…

"Hey mom." He greeted back. "Um… I was wondering… can I stay out with the guys a bit longer?" He asked.

"_Oh. Akira it's already late and you know it."_ She said, trying to reason her son.

"It's not that late, it's just five minutes past eleven mom, it's not midnight or something plus tomorrow is Sunday therefore I don't need to get up early to go to school." He put out two of his more valid reasonings.

"_We let you stay out more than we usually do, don't get greedy young man, now get back home."_

"Mom! I'm not being greedy. I'm not even asking you to stay out more that just half an hour. It's Takanori's birthday after all." He tried once more, hoping to get his mother to agree. "I'm not Cinderella and you know it, you don't need to worry that something will go wrong if I stay out a bit longer. Just thirty more minute, please" He added, knowing that he sounded pathetic but still not losing his hope.

"_You can stay ten more minutes but then you'll come right back at home"_ His mother said as if she was doing a great sacrifice by that.

"Make them twenty five and I'll come back running if you want." He bargained.

"_Fifteen or you're grounded till July"_

"Fine, fifteen minutes…" He said, sounding completely defeated.

"_That's my boy!"_ He heard her say proudly. _"Be careful and be back on time."_ She added and hung up.

He pressed the end button and put his cell phone back in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I can't believe she did that!" he said and shook his head.

"What did she do?" His friend, Kouyou, asked.

"She blackmailed me." He answered. "_Fifteen more minutes or you're grounded till July and be home on time!_" He added mimicking his mother's voice. "As if she doesn't know that it takes me exactly fifteen minutes to get home."

"So, you can't stay any longer?" Takanori asked, looking quite frustrated as well.

"Unfortunately no, my parents will surely be waiting for me by the front door and they'll count those fifteen minutes as if the fate of the whole world is depending on that." He said and lowered his head, closing his eye and trying to get those negative feelings that were growing inside his chest to calm down.

At that point, Takanori knew that his friend felt really bad when he had to leave early, Akira had told him years ago, when they were still at eighth grade. He also knew that his friend needed something to make him feel better, so he took a few steps closer to him, crossing the sort distance that was separating them, and hugged him.

Akira was stunned for a second when he felt those slender arms encircling him in a comforting embrace. He opened his eyes and looked at his friend, hugging him back.

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday again." He whispered to his friend.

"You didn't ruin anything, you are just unlucky, that's all." Takanori whispered back.

To that Akira chuckled. "Yeah, I have the most boring parents in the whole universe." He said.

After that the boys let go from each other, turning towards their friends only to find that one of them wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Yuu go?" Akira asked. He was sure that his friend stood there with Kouyou just a few moments earlier.

"He went to bring his car, this way you can stay more and then we'll all go back together." Kouyou answered him with a smile.

"Don't take this wrong but I love you guys!" Akira exclaimed causing them to start laughing again.

He had forgotten that Yuu had a car since the elder didn't drive it a lot. They all preferred to walk to their destinations since the distances in their town weren't too long.

A few minutes later, Yuu's silver Toyota appeared at the end of the street and they walked towards it happily. When they got in, Yuu turned with a smile and looked at the back seat of the car, where Akira and Takanori had just taken their seats.

"So, it was a good idea to bring the car after all, don't you think?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, it was." Akira said, smiling back.

"Actually, it was the best idea you've ever had." Kouyou started to say.

"It must have been really tiring for you to come up with it, I'm pretty sure it gave you a hell of a head ache." Takanori finished just as teasing as Yuu had been earlier, causing them all to start laughing again.

"I'll remember that, midget!" Yuu joked as soon as he calmed down a bit.

"Oh really? And how exactly will you do that, lighting-rod?" Takanori returned the joke.

"You'll see…" Yuu said and started to drive towards Akira's house.

When they reached their destination, Akira got out of the car with a smile on his face. Thanks to Yuu they all had a great time and he had managed to get back in time without ruining his friends' mood for yet another time. He owed more that a huge 'Thank you' to his friends and, one day, he would find a way to repay them the favor.


End file.
